


Командирша

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка относительно того времени, когда Зоро занесло к Пероне.





	Командирша

— Эй, Зоро…  
Пероне было скучно. Не смотря на то, что окружающий их пейзаж был во что ни на есть в её стиле, ей было скучно. Ведь в этом замке не было абсолютно ничего милого! Ни милых розовых вещичек, ни игрушек, ни послушных слуг…  
Ни-че-го.  
Только глупый мечник, волею Кумы подкинутый к ней.  
Ну что же. Когда выбора нет…  
— Зоро, я хочу есть!  
— А я здесь при чем? – недовольно откликнулся вконец замученный мечник, старательно пытаясь снять себя нечто, делающее его похожим на бывшего любимого слугу-игрушку капризной девчонки.  
На лице королевы духов отчетливо запульсировала вена:  
— Холо-холо!!!  
— Только не это!  
Три уже до мельчайших деталей знакомые бестелесные фигуры разом проходят сквозь не успевшего и пикнуть мечника.  
Секундная остановка, и вот Зоро уже лежит на полу, азартно занимаясь самобичеванием.  
Девчонка, с коварной ухмылкой наблюдая эту сцену, с заботливым выражением лица вновь интересуется:  
— Так ты найдешь мне еду?..  
— Да, — убито и безнадежно.

День подходит к концу.  
Едва передвигая ногами, Зоро, скрепя зубами, подходит к одиноко стоящему в саду замка креслу. Он нашел кое-какую еду (стокилограммового мастодонта, если быть точней), но благоразумно решил оставить «завтрак» у порога.  
В кресле Пероны не оказалось.  
Немного осмотревшись, он нашел её ближе к озеру, заснувшей на холодной земле.  
С все тем же скрежетом зубов он перенес её обратно на её любимый предмет мебели. Немного подумав, он кинул на неё сверху откопанную им в замке рубашку, которой он пользовался в виду того, что в его собственной количество дырок просто угнетало.  
Слегка поправив розовую прядку, Зоро хмыкнул:  
— Хреновая из тебя капитанша.


End file.
